Come Back To Me
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: "Harry?" Ginny asked, watching Harry.  Harry turned, Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry softly, "Come Back To Me" she finished.  Rated T for safety, feel free to read it, its most likely  a K PLUS, but I going to be safe... Read & Review, please!


_**Just another little Harry and Ginny moment, I normally don't do 'missing moments' but I just think it kind of fits with Deathly Hallows, instead of being attacked during the wedding, lets say that the "Golden Trio" got up one morning and left for their 'Super-Long-Extended-Camping-Trip-That-Involves-Searching-For-Highly-Dangerous-Magical-Objects-That-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned'...Well, enough of alternate titles for Deathly Hallows, let the moment begin...**_

**Come Back To Me**

Harry came down the stairs, momentarily stopping to take an inhale of the flowery-strawberry combination that was Ginny's room.

"Harry" Ginny exclaimed surprised, to see Harry's nose centimeters from her eyeline. Harry hadn't realised that he had ever-so-slowly gotten closer to Ginny's bedroom door.

"Oh, uh, morning Gin" Harry smiled awkwardly, all the while running his hand along the back of his neck.

Ginny gave a quizzical look towards Harry, then shrugged it off, going down the final flight of steps towards the scent of breakfast. Harry closely followed, grabbing Ginny's hand , making her turn and smile at him.

"Harry, what is it?" she questioned.

"Go on a walk with me after breakfast" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Okay" she sensually grinned, lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Now lets get to breakfat before its Ronald Bilius Weasley finds us snogging on the stairwell" she lightly laughed.

Harry smiled, studying her face, hoping that he would always remeber that face as he went on the mission from Dumbledore.

"Ah, morning dears" Molly greeted, setting a place for them at the already crowded table.

"Morning, Mum" Ginny half-yawned.

"G'morning, Molly" Harry said, running a hand through his already messy hair.

Molly handed Ginny and Harry a heaping plate of Eggs, Bacon, toast, and a slice of orange for Harry, a slice of apple for Ginny.

"Mmm, Mum this good" Ginny mumbled through food.

"Ginny, don't act like Ron at the table... Speaking of Ron, where is he, Hermione included?" Molly replied.

"I guess he's still asleep, he wasn't in the room when I got up though, so, I really don't kow where he got to" Harry replied to Molly's inquiry.

"Hermione wasn't in my room either, but she's nomally up early anyway" Ginny replied, taking Harry's hand under the table.

Soon, for the two, breakfast ended.

"Merlin, it seems that you couldn't move in that kitchen" Ginny chanted as she spun in circles, her arms held out, in the Apple Orchard. Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled, chuckling at Ginny's enthusiasm towards freedom from the kitchen and her mother's eye.

Walking backwards, Ginny yelled out "Come and Get me Potter!" as she ran in the clumped mass of thick apple trees.

"Harry" Ginny seductively called, peering out from behind a tree branch.

Harry spun on his heel, looking for Ginny.

"I'm over here" a seductive voice called in a whisper.

Harry turned again, she was close, but could not be seen.

"Right behind" Ginny whispered softly, taking her arms around his waist slowly. Harry jumped slightly, spinning around to see her take his lips in her own.

Harry pushed her away slightly, only so she leant on his chest, her palms resting on either bicep.

"Ginny", he began, "I brought you out here to tell you I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't know if I'll ever see you again... You see the thing I have to do is the reason Dumbledore died, its complicated to explain... I love you," he paused for Ginny's reaction, when she didn't start screaming and ranting, he continued, "Its something that will require lots of magic and if you went, we would be detected because of the Trace... You understand don't you?"

Ginny stood there, searching his face, he lip quivering, then she slapped Harry hard on the cheek, leaving an impression of her hand behind, turning she ran deeper into the Orchards.

"Gin, please!" Harry called after her, "Gin!"

Harry sat down in the grass, resting his head in his hands.

_God, why did he have to do that? He knew that Ginny would want to go, he knew that if he told her that the Trace would give them it was a lost cause... but her reaction was one not to be thought of heavily._

Harry got up and started walking in the direction Ginny ran in.

"Gin? Sweet heart?" Harry quitely called. He halted when he heard a sniff, and a sob or two.

He turned slightly, seeing Ginny over at the edge of the forest, lened up against a large oak tree. He approached her slowly, fearing slightly that she may realease her infamous Bat-Bogey-Hex.

Slowly, he sat down next to her and said "I'm sorry."

"Its not me not being able to go with you, Harry, its the part of 'I may never see you again' " Ginny said looking at Harry with her red eyes.

"Oh, well, its very dangerous... Have you ever- well I think it would be better if we get back to the house, where its safer to explain it" Harry assured, taking Ginny's hand, only stopping slightly to pick her and give her a Piggy-back ride back to the house.

Once they arrived, Ginny's once sad and tearful face was smiling and happy.

"Come on, I think I know the perfect place for you to tell me whatever" Ginny said happily, taking close hold on Harry's hand and pulling him in to the house, up one flight of stairs, and to the left door. It was Ginny's Room.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Ginny said out-of-breath.

"Well, erm, have you ever heard of your soul splitting into pieces?" Harry replied, sitting down on Ginny's bed.

"No" a confused Ginny answered.

"Well, every time you kill somebody, your soul splits... what you do with those pieces is your business" Harry continued, "For someone who wishes to be immortal-"

"Like Lord-You-Know?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, like him, he wanted to be immortal, so, he created something called a- a- Hor- Hor- Horcrux, in fact he created Seven of them, they can be anything, a necklace, a book or Diary, anything that wouldn't stick out in everyday life."

"Like a diary..." Ginny trailed off.

"Gin, that Diary you had in your first year... it was a Horcrux... A Horcux will live on your most guarded of secrets, it will take control of you and change you, make you forget what you just did, tell you lies, it will become your closest friend, slowly taking over your mind, and try to become real, in your case" Harry explained.

Ginny shook her in agreement, trying not to relive the moments in the Chamber of Secrets in her head as she had in her Summer Holiday after her first year.

"Gin?" Harry pondered the blank stare in her eyes and her face.

"Hmm" Ginny smiled, "Harry you hungry?"

"A little yeah, I guess so" Harry replied, not realising his stomach growling slightly.

"Stay here, I'll go get something, you want anything to drink, pumpkin juice?" Ginny asked, turning as she stood in the doorway.

"Pumpkin juice is fine" Harry replied.

Ginny smiled as she turned and walked down the stairs. Harry looked out the window, noticing it was dark, he hadn't realised how long he had been explaining Horcruxes to Ginny.

Ginny came back with a plate of Ham and cheese sandwiches resting on her arm and two cans of Butterbeer in her hands.

"Here" Harry said, takig the sandwiches from her.

"Heh, thanks" Ginny slightly blushed, "I figured you would want a Butterbeer, you know, given the circumstances... it just lightens the mood a little..."

Harry smiled at her smart tenacity.

"I love you" He smiled, kissing her.

Ginny kissed back sweetly, holding Harry's cheekbone with her fingertips, soon she leant backwards, with Harry lightly on top of her, their lips never parting. Ginny heard a click of the doorknob as Harry waved his wand.

Before the pair knew it their clothes were discarded on the floor, the Sandwiches left on the dresser top, the unopen Butterbeer cans sat next to the sandwiches. Harry and Ginny were asleep, Ginny's head resting in the middle of Harry's bare chest, her hand lain across Harry's right bicep, her dark red hair faned out across Harry's left shoulder.

"Alohamora" came Hermione's voice in a whisper.

"Harry?" she asked, putting a dim _Lumos_ on his calm, peaceful face. Hermione had never seen Harry this happy.

"Harry?" she whispered again.

"Uhh, Huh, ahh, Hermione?" Harry mumbled as he arose from slumber.

"Here, put your boxers on under the covers" Hermione demanded, wincing all the same at mentioning Harry and Boxers in the same sentence.

Harry put the blue-and-white striped boxers on under the sheets.

"Mhmm, Harry?" Ginny inhaled, "Oh.. Hermione" Ginny noticed, pulling the sheets up over shoulders.

Hermione turned around and searched through Ginny's drawers, pulling out a simple night dress, "Here you go, Ginny" she said handing it to Ginny.

"Thanks" Ginny exhaled in relief. Ginny slid under the covers, to the bottom of the bed and pulled it over her head."Okay" she called, Hermione turned and saw Harry pulling his left leg through his jeans.

"Harry, I'll be downstairs with Ron..." Hermione mumbled.

Harry replied in a small huff.

Ginny sat up in bed, leaning on her hand, facing Harry, watching him dress.

"Hey, mate, we got...uhh" Ron mumbled.

"Ron!" Hermione fiercely whispered, pulling Ron back down the stairs.

"Harry..." Ginny whispered. Harry turned and looked down at Ginny's tear-edged face in the moon-lit dark.

She leaned up and kissed him, "Come back to me" she finished against his lips.

Harry looked at her face, turned, and walked out of the bedroom door with out looking back...

...

Harry stood at the platform in the pure-white replica of King's Cross station next to his old Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Slowly in his mind he heard a voice, muffle like, repeating, _Come Back to me_, it became clearer as the white train came closer, its white steam issuing from its wheels. It was Ginny, _Come back to me_, she repeated.

"Professor," Harry chimed as Dumbledore climbed on to the train.

"Yes?" Dumbledore said gayly.

"I'm going to go back, for...for Ginny" Harry replied, scuffing his shoes against the whiteness.

"Ahh, to be in love, is pure happiness, to be in young love is one that lasts a lifetime" Dumbledore smiled.

...

Ginny sat on the ground, her face buried in her knees, she was crying. She noticed a pair of shoes scuffle up to her and stand there, she was about to speak up when the owner of the shoes spoke up.

"I came back... I came back for you..." it said.

"Harry" Ginny cried as she got up to hug him. She kissed him and cried at the same time.

"I..didn't..forget.." Harry replied between Ginny's wet kisses.

"I will always come back for you" Harry continued, soon, just standing and holding Ginny. Her arms wrapped under his arms, and her hands rested on his shoulders...

_**Okay, so it got a little provocative in the middle, but makes the story more whole and complete... Hope you liked it? If so, would you be so kind as to leave me a review?**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**G-j.a.l-H **_


End file.
